


Coffee Run

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Seth is an adorably awkward IT specialist with a crush on the owner of the coffeeshop in his office building





	1. Date?

"Coffee Run!" Seth called out into the forest of cubicles that made up the IT department at McMahon and Helmsley Advertising. "Anyone other than Dean want to come help?"

Dean's ginger curls popped up from his cubicle across the aisle from Seth "Hey! Why not me?"

"Because every time you go they always get mixed up, Uce." Roman said from a little farther down the row.

Seth nudged his black, thick rimmed glasses back up his nose. "It's true, nobody can read your handwriting Deano, we're lucky you have to type everything at work otherwise we'd be in a world of trouble, this barista ain't trained to read hyroglphics my man."

"Whatever, writing is practically a dead art anyway, I don't understand why you can't make a memo on your phone and join the 21st century." Dean grumbled.

"Because this way I just hand the list to the barista and I'm done. It's much more efficient." Seth explained almost primly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire.…" sang Sasha from the corner. "He says it's all about efficiency, but it's actually about him trying to avoid making a fool of himself in front of his favorite barista"

"Really?!" If looks could kill Sasha would be a pile of ash at that moment "We're just exposing me now?" Seth exclaimed

"Maybe if other people know about your awkward penguin dance with the cute Irish barista, you'll work up the guts to say more then two words to him." Sasha continued "I almost died from secondhand embarrassment the last time I went with you"

"Come on, Seth you can do it" Naomi cut in "I went with you last week and he looks at you when your not looking at him, I'm pretty sure he likes you too"

Seth was turning progressively redder the more his friends chimed in with their observations and encouragement. Had he REALLY been that obvious?

"Yes, yes you have been love." Paige told him.

Seth's head popped up. oh…no no no not the thing… the cursed thing where he spoke out loud with out realizing. Of all the fucking times…

"Holy crap, I don't think I've ever heard you curse Rollins." Tye exclaimed.

Seth's head met his desk with a loud thump.  
"I hate everything." He muttered "Can someone just…please come with me so I can look at the hot guy that won't ever give me the time of day, let alone a date without making an absolute fool of myself?"

"Come on Seth," Nia said as she started walking around and taking orders "I'll keep your awkward penguiness in line for today."

They were pretty lucky that their office building had it's own coffee shop and even luckier still it wasn't just a chain shop but a cute little mom and pop place called Balor and Bayley's.

Seth froze at the door like he did pretty much every time he walked in the door of the cheerily decorated shop and saw the absolutely beautiful blue eyed man working behind the counter.

_**Finn's POV** _

Balor and Bayley's was owned by Seth's crush whose name was in actuality Finn Balor and his best friend, a peppy little woman named Bayley that had a penchant for side ponytails and brightly colored headbands.

Finn's back was to the door as he refilled some of the drink ingredients, when he felt Bayley nudge him to gain his attention. "Finn. Tall, Dark and Quiet is here."

Finn glanced over his shoulder, turned back and smiled at Bayley. "Think he'll try to talk to me again?" He asked her

"Finnegan will you just ask that poor awkward soul out like you want to?" Bayley sighed "He's obviously as shy as he is handsome."

Finn glanced at the doorway again, covertly watching the man having to get prodded into his shop by the woman with him. The man, who looked to be slightly younger then Finn himself, really was quite adorable, long dark hair that was usually tied up in a bun, and soulful brown eyes covered in thick rimmed glasses.

Finn walked up to the register just as the man and his friend finally made their way to the counter. Just like every other time over the last six months since they'd opened B and B's the man stuttered out a hello and passed him a list of drink orders.

"I'll take this" Bayley snatched the paper out of Finn's hand "Why don't you stand here and chat a bit? You did the last round of drinks." She said with a smile, whispering to Finn "Will you please ask that man out on a date? Please put us all out of our misery and save us from you guys and your awkward mating dance"

Finn looked at the adorably shy man and said "Hi I'm Finn, sorry that I've never actually introduced myself"

_**Seth's POV** _

Seth's brain came to a full and complete stop.

Wait? What? No! This was bad. This is not how this usually went, the beautiful man wait no Finn, beautiful man's name was Finn, what a cute Irish name for a goergous Irishman.  
  
Seth was vaugely aware of Nia trying to get his attention but he couldn't break himself free of the flood of thoughts long enough to answer her.

Usually Seth got to stand here and watch Finn work and man did he like to do that cause damn he was graceful could coffee making be graceful? Well when Finn did it, it looked graceful.

"I think anything can be graceful actually" Finn said smiling, bright blue eyes practically sparkling with humor.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. The universe wasn't that cruel.

_**Finn's POV** _

"Are you okay?" Finn darted around the counter to stand at the man's side. The poor man looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Come on, asthore sit here a moment" Finn along with the help of the man's friend led him to one of the round tables that dotted the cafe and gently goaded him into a seat.

"Are you all righ-" Finn started to ask the man that he could feel faintly trembling as he held his hand.

"Will you go out with me?" The man grabbed at Finn's hand that was holding his "Oh, oh shit. I- shouldn't have said that, I didn't...I'm sorry…" The man got even more agitated.

"Hey hey Agra, eyes on me" The man looked at Finn "We're just going to sit here and breathe for a moment okay, come on." Finn took a deep breath and waited for the man to follow his lead. When he did Finn let the breathe go. "Again sweetheart, in and out" the two sat and just breathed for a few minutes until Seth finally calmed down.

"Now what was that about a date?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth is an adorkable mess, Dean is overprotective and Finn is charmed.

_**Finn POV** _

The man, Seth? He thinks the woman with him called him Seth. "Seth?" he asked

The other man looked up at him with those big brown eyes of his shiny with unshed tears and Finn could damn near feel his heart flip in his chest.

"Date?" He said softly "If your asking, sweetheart I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"I-I-I would like that" Seth said hesitanly "If you want to?"

"I wouldn't be saying yes if I didn't want to, sweetheart." He said. Seth was so fucking adorable. Finn already had the highly impulsive desire to wrap the man in a blanket and shield him from…well everything to be quite honest.

"Seth!"

Finn looked up as a man with ginger hair came running into the shop.

"Hey, buddy…I got your pills out of your desk." The man said kneeling down next to Seth's chair.

Finn cracked open the bottle of water Bayley had just handed him and watched as Seth downed a pill out of the bottle his friend had handed him.

"Thanks, Deano" Seth said quietly.

Seth refocused his gaze on Finn and smiled tiredly "Sure you want to go on a date with me? I'm a bit of a mess."

Finn grinned back at him "I'm positive."

 

_**Seth POV** _

Well, that wasn't the way he'd expected his coffee run to go at all. Seth thought to himself as Dean and Nia helped him carry the trays of drinks back up to their department.

"Only you. Little brother, only you." Dean said with a small smirk.

"Shut up Dean" Seth said, trying to be serious but both of them could see the bright smile threatening to take over his face.

"You've had a crush on coffee boy for…6 months now? You finally managed to ask him out…and it's while your having a panic attack." His brother continued unphased.

Dean and Seth had met in Ohio's foster care system as kids after Seth's parents had been killed in a car accident and Dean's Mom had been forced to give him up due to her drug abuse problem.

Though Dean was only about a year older than him, he was still very protective of Seth...a holdover from their time in foster care, when Dean had been the street smart troublemaker and Seth the nieve kid from suburbia. It was mostly wonderful but sometimes extremely annoying, like right.... about.….. now.

"I'm just gonna check this guy out okay?" Dean said

There it was.

"No Dean you aren't. No more running background checks on my dates. We talked about this after the 'Great Adam Cole debacle of '16'." Seth said giving Dean a stern look.

"Okay that wasn't my fault." Dean defended "How was I supposed to know dude was in Witness Protection?"

"Dean, the FBI knocked at our apartment door and besides your still on probation." Seth said in a way that sounded like he'd said this about a million times before.

_**Finn POV** _

"Are you going to just stand there staring dreamily off into the distance until you guys actually go out?" Bayley asked " You've been wiping the same spot for 15 minutes."

Finn looked at her and gave her the same bright, happy grin that had been plastered on his face since Seth and his friends had left with their drinks an hour ago.

"Isn't he the cutest man you've ever seen?" Finn said with a dreamy tone that matched the look on his face.

"Honestly? Yes he's adorable." Bayley said "But if you want to have money to take him out we have to…I don't know RUN THE SHOP" she said mock angrily.

The distinctive sound of a lightsaber switching on eminated from the pocket of Finn's apron, he checked it and saw a message from the man in question

**Seth:** _Um Here's my number….I didn't wanna forget to give it to you since you just gave me yours._

**Seth:** _What kind of food do you like? I just realized that I didn't ask what you wanted to do or anything? We could go out to eat._

**Seth:** _Or I could cook? I'm a pretty good cook if I say so myself and I honestly don't to well in restaurants._

**Seth:** _Dean says that asking you over my place for a first date might sound like I just want a booty call. That's not at all what I was thinking._

**Seth:** _Not that I don't want to have sex with you cause your REALLY hot…but not yet?_

Finn started to laugh out loud at the rapid series of messages. Seth really was absolutely charming in his own way.

**Finn:** _I feel the need to tell you to breathe again, sweetheart. If you would be more comfortable with us eating in that's fine. I eat mostly anything, and I don't have any allegries._  
_Friday night?_


End file.
